


A Complex Situation

by Multifandomgirl2



Series: Tasertoothbones [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Pepper Potts, Cat Loki (Marvel), Girl Power, I AM TOTALLY GOING TO DO IT, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loki Is Not Evil, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), They totally adopt MJ before meeting Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomgirl2/pseuds/Multifandomgirl2
Summary: This is the prequel to the story I wrote for Darcyland Secret Santa 2016. There isn't going to be an actual smut scene, but I do include Victor's fantasies and other details.





	A Complex Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/gifts), [Jade01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collected TaserTooth Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019208) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> Okay, I have been struck by a muse. I'll eventually get around to updating my other stories, but I'm kind of in a different country right now, so it may not be until Christmas. I'm sorry. I'm a procrastinator, and also really suck at sticking to just one story.
> 
> This is dedicated to shiniestqueen--because I wrote the original story for them--and Jade01--because their comments were my main inspiration.

Darcy wasn't sure what she was doing near Charing Cross. She knew she was in London, and that she really should be careful, but Janey and Thor were going at it in the room next to hers, and she couldn't deal with any more of the noise. She'd left a note, grabbed her phone, keys, and her trusty taser (newly upgraded with Jane's duct tape-fu following the Hydra-gate) and headed out into the London nightlife. She wasn't dressed for clubbing, but she was on her suppressants and didn't plan to go anywhere but a cafe or a bookshop. Or maybe a cafe AND a bookshop there were probably still a few open at three o'clock at night, right? 

Darcy squeaked as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. The scent of Alpha filled the air, and she pulled out her taser and aimed it at the guy. He was surprisingly well groomed, and under the potent (good-so good) Alpha scent was the very faint scent of a courting beta. The Beta's scent was familiar, and Darcy tried really hard not to moan or react in any way. "You smell really good, darlin'." The Alpha crooned, his hand cupping the back of her head. His nails felt sharper than average against her scalp, and Darcy bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the feeling. "I haven't met anyone who has ever smelt nearly as good as you, sweetheart. What's your name?" He took a long sniff, pressing up close to her. 

Darcy bit her lip harder, and almost whimpered as her teeth broke her lip. His teeth flashed in response and he leaned in closer, tongue reaching out through sharper than average teeth to touch her lip. Almost before she even realized what had happened, her finger tightened on the trigger, and he collapsed at her feet, twitching. She ran before he had finished crumpling to her feet and was back at Jane's place before she could calm herself down enough to think coherently. His scent was still in her nostrils, with the undertones of the Beta's scent sweetening it. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but she took off her jacket, the one with his scent still on it, and pressed it to her face. Somehow, the hulking man who had scared her so badly smelled like home, and his scent made her feel like she was safe. Despite her better judgment, she placed it on top of her pillow and fell asleep. In the room next door, Thor snored and Jane snorted briefly. 

The next morning, Darcy almost slept through Jane and Thor's morning sex. The scent of the mystery Alpha faded from her nose and jacket as she woke, and she winced as Jane cried out and Thor roared. "I have *got* to get my own place." She muttered, swinging out of bed and heading for the coffee pot in the kitchen. "Thank you, Hydra, for fucking over every plan we had."

The coffee pot wasn't where she wanted it to be, so she fumbled her glasses off of her shirt and pressed them on, groaning slightly when she realized that she would have to go somewhere else for coffee. "Of course. Because one of the first things Stark's movers had to pack was the coffee pot. It's not like that's our lifeblood in this apartment." She reached into one of the cupboards for the pop tarts, eager to eat at least one before Jane and Thor descended like a pack of well-fucked wolves.

On the couch, Erik snorted, and Darcy tried to make herself a bit quieter. She was desperate for coffee, but after last night, she wasn't willing to go anywhere alone. After what happened with intern/backstabbing Hydra agent/Ian, she really shouldn't have gone out alone anyway. What was she thinking? She could have just taken Erik's strategy and worn earplugs, or bought herself some sleeping pills, but nooooo...Darcy Lewis doesn't do the smart thing. Darcy Lewis goes for a walk in the middle of the night to avoid her loud best-friend/employer and her best-friend/employers boyfriend having very loud sex. Darcy Lewis was a dumbass, who thought because she had a taser, she would be safe and didn't even think to consider that her taser wouldn't be able to do anything, just like it hadn't with Ian. "I mean," she thought, "If it wasn't for that stranger, Ian would have...OH. That's where I know the Beta from! That Alpha's Beta was the guy who stopped Ian. Huh."

"Darcy?" Thor rumbled behind her. Darcy shrieked and dropped her cinnamon pop tarts. "Are you well?"

"Yup!" Darcy said her normal, sunny smile on her face. "Everything's a-okay, big guy. What are you doing up?"

"I wished for some coffee." His puppy dog eyes met hers beseechingly. "I forgot there was not any to be found."

"Yeah, me too, buddy." Darcy sighed. "If you get dressed quickly, I will too, and you and I can run to a cafe and get some. Some for me, some for you, some for Janey, and some for Erik, so when they get up, they aren't so grumpy. It's moving day!!"

Thor brightened immediately. "Yes! Let us go at once." He bounded off for Jane's room, and Darcy shook her head fondly. They were an odd pair, but they worked. The moment Thor hurt Jane again though, she was tasing him in the balls. 

It only took a few minutes before Thor was bounding out of Jane's bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt, and Darcy was out not long after he was, wearing one of her signature beanies to hide the grease in her hair and bright red lipstick to hide the lack of make-up. Normally she wouldn't go out without contouring and perfecting everything, but today that didn't matter. Coffee was a priority, and with Thor around, she had no chance of being pulled anywhere by the strange Alpha from the night before. 

It seemed weird to her now, the way she had reacted. Had she really curled up with her face pressed against her jacket to catch a bit of his scent? She was  _ not  _ that kind of Omega. “What is on your mind, lightning sister?” Thor rumbled. “You are unusually quiet. Are you certain that all is ‘'a-okay’?”

“Not really, buddy, but there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“But I am the almighty Thor. I will smite all obstacles on the path to your happiness.”

Darcy laughed as the bell above the door to the Café rang to announce their entrance. “Sure, big bro. Can you smite loneliness?”

The barista looked up as they entered and pulled the largest to-go mug they had out of storage, scribbling “Darcy” on it with a permanent marker. He pulled a mug of the next size down out of its respective storage slot, scribbling “Thor” onto it as he gave them both a genuine smile. 

“Darcy, Thor!” Coffee machine broke again?”

“Coffee machine is packed.” Darcy pouted. “It was one of the first things packed.”

“Oh, are you moving?”  His hands flew as he prepared their coffee, practice allowing him to maintain a conversation and eye-contact as he combined various ingredients.

“Yeah. Sorry, Dudley, you’re losing your best customers. After the Hydra thing, Stark decided that we’d be safer in New York. Our plane leaves at 3 this afternoon.” 

The barista, Dudley, winced, deftly snapping the lids on the “Thor” and “Darcy” cups and starting on the “Jane” and “Eric” cups. “That makes sense. That’s one of the safest places in the world.” He hit the bell on the counter. “Order’s up.”

Darcy paid as Thor swallowed half of the scalding liquid in a single gulp and they headed towards the door. “Thanks, Dudley. Good luck with Emily.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep on eye on the news for you, right?”

Darcy laughed as the door swung shut behind them. As soon as the door was shut, Thor lost the jovial expression and turned to Darcy, concern evident on his face. “Are you quite certain there is nothing I can do to assist you, my shield-sister?”

“Yeah, shield-bro,” Darcy sighed. “This is a problem you can’t solve.”

Thor glanced at his companion, perturbed by the solemn mood the usually bubbly Omega was displaying. Sensing his gaze, Darcy shook off the dark mood and took a sip of her coffee. “So,” she beamed at the Asgardian, “Shall we go make sure everything is packed? Knowing Jane, she’ll forget a suitcase if we don’t help her. 

Thor laughed. “Indeed, little sister. My fair Jane can be quite absent-minded.”

Coffee in hand, the strolled back to the apartment. 

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT:

Victor pulled himself off the ground with a groan, surprised and aroused in equal measure. He was not expecting to actually be hurt by the pretty Omega, especially with his healing factor, but her taser packed quite a punch. And then she ran. He desperately wanted to give chase, but his Beta’s voice in the back of his head cautioned him to wait. He sighed and straightened himself out, ignoring the ache in his bones from the electricity, and he headed for his hotel. Her scent lingered in his nose and he could feel the phantom of her body in his arms: lush curves, dark curls, temptingly plump lips. She was perfect. The way she had reacted to his claws in her hair had been beautiful. Her arousal had added a spicy undertone to her delectably sweet scent. He was hard just thinking about it. 

He adjusted himself and strode through the lobby to the elevator which reeked of chlorine to his sensitive nose. He got off on his floor and showered to remove the stench of the city, mourning the loss of his Omega’s scent. He fell asleep sprawled naked across the bed and dreamed. Victor dreamed of his Beta playing with their cubs; of his Omega, heavy with his cubs, riding his knot as his Beta drank his fill of her milk. He dreamed of a cabin in the woods with his mates, both of them begging him to let them cum. He woke up sweating and determined to claim his Omega as soon as possible. 

After another shower, and a large breakfast, he made his way back to where he’d encountered his Omega and followed her scent back to her den. Victor watched as  _ his _ Omega emerged accompanied by a large blond Alpha, and clamped down on his jealousy, which fizzled out as the Alpha referred to her as his “lightning sister” before they entered the cafe. “A good hunter knows when to wait.” Viktor reminded himself. “A good hunter does not reveal himself to his prey.”

He listened and followed them back to their den, and learned. His Omega’s name was Darcy, and the Alpha was Thor. They lived with Jane, who Victor assumed was Thor’s Omega, and they were moving. Thor looked remarkably similar to the Thor from the Avengers, so it was very likely that they were moving to New York. Victor grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the rare London sun. It was a very good thing he was going to New York too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, please leave them in the comments, and I will try to reply. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!


End file.
